Morcia
"Morcia is one of the greatest Western Kingdoms or at least it used to be in times of old. Even now, it seems to be the biggest of them all. Its boundaries are more or less the mountains in the North, the Sea and the river in the West and South and the Farmlands in the East. If we connected all the watchtowers with one line we'd have a better idea of its boundaries. The northern boundaries have often changed in the many wars between Aquila and Morcia but the Aquilones have never gone beyond the Athelas Mounts and the Morcians have never gone beyond the river, while the Lost Plains have always belonged to Morcia. Significant places in Morcia are its capital Orlan, the Calibus Tower inside one of the forests, thedude's house next to the bigger one, Evereed below the Desert of Morcia, Godzilla Burger at the western mountains, the Lost Plains and the Lost Void. We can also find the yellow-brick road." (Militiregnum Map) Geography Morcia contains a diverse range of geographical formations and environments. The land contains many great plains suitable for farming, as well as central forests, surrounded by an eastern desert, the Athelas Mounts and Scary Mountains to the north, and the Equatorial River to the south. The Bewitched Forest to the west separates Morcia from the wastes of Ankoria. Points of Interest These include locations in and out of but relating to Morcia. Towns * Orlan, the Capitol of Morcia * Evereed * Brinkpoint * Somna * Leer * Halfay Towers & Forts & other interesting places * Calibus Tower * Thunderclap Keep * Watchtowers (see below) * Godzilla Burger * thedude's house Natural Forms * Equatorial River * The Forests * The Lost Plains * The Lost Void * Athelas Mountain Range / Fire Mountains / Scary Mountains * The Uncrossable Sea History Morcia was the first of the Four Great Kingdoms of Militiregnum to be founded (The Four Kingdoms being Morcia, Elepharia, Aquila and Britay) hundreds or even thousands of years ago. According to almost forgotten tales, the original citizens of Morcia (and the other Great Kingdom of the West) originated from Crux, as opposed to the peoples of other lands like the Eastern Empires and Nordland, who have been in Militiregnum even longer and are supposed to be indigenous to it. It is because of this, that these four lands have similar languages with the ones of Cruxians, as has been noted by the Witch of Kingston, though it's still not explained, how they remain almost identical to this day. The Witch of Kingston has also studied the link of the two planets, which is stronger in Britay and which must have been the original means of the people of Crux tavelling to Militiregnum. Morcia has a long history, most of which is however forgotten by most people. Few remain that remember the Epic Past of Morcia, and indeed nowadaus Morcia seems to be in its Medieval Age in more ways than one. The Rulers In the past, the Kingdom of Morcia was ruled by kings who passed the throne on to those they saw fit, until the King Arstus II imposed a traditional order, that succession be continued by the first born. This resulted in a bout of civil war between supporters of Joanna, Arstus's true firstborn, and supporters of his second child, Verdik the Murderous, who was his first son. With Arstus's passing, the kingship was ultimately passed on to Joanna, who would go on to be remembered for good as Queen Joanna the Just. (Rise of the Traitor) For a hundred years worth of generations, the royal family would continue to rule Morcia undisturbed, ending with the reign of King Matthias, until the tyrant thedude captured Morcia (Perpetual Doom). The kingdom is now policed by Paradox Rogues and Barney Bots under the command of Lord Vladek the Traitor, as well as other elite agents who few live to remember. thedude's influence is felt even beyond the borders of Morcia, and his technological advantage leave him unable to be defeated. The former king Matthias is now exiled. Conflict Morcia's history is rife with conflict, disputes, and wars with the neighboring kingdoms. The kingdom's enemies include Britay to the west and the Easterlings to the east, who were historically defeated in Artus II The Defeater's reign, and the Aquilones, long-time enemies from the north who were at last subdued for a time during the reign of King Mathias. Undeniably the worst, most tumultuous war to affect Morcia was the Syntax War, in which the tyrant thedude's technologically superior army overthrew the kingdom and ousted King Mathias. Factions from the Aquilone Civil War as well as Lord Vladek the Traitor assisted thedude in his takeover, and the Easterlings too aligned themselves with thedude. An unknown naval power provided boats for thedude's army in the final battle of the Syntax War, the Battle of the Skyfalls. The Watchtowers These tall, towering structures were built after Garast I The Fearsome's venture into Ankoria, and the cursing of the land by the Sorcerer who was driven out. Accursed beings appeared, and the kings of Morcia desired a defense against them. Watchtowers can be found at all of Morcia's borders, manned with soldiers and complete with the provisions, rooftop gardens, and defenses to stand indefinitely. Category:Locations